Tu seras bienvenu chez moi
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Des sentiments, une déclaration et une demande au travers d'une chanson.   Tu seras toujours bienvenu chez moi, Moony.


_Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

Petit OS/songfic slash SBRL. Cet OS a été écrit il y a longtemps et a été beaucoup remanié car non conforme à ce que je voulais (trop guimauve). Cependant, c'est le premier slash qui a pris forme dans ma tête...il est donc plutôt cher à mon cœur Je trouvais cette chanson très appropriée et je l'aime beaucoup.

Fic dédiée à Tenbra et à Tayplayrock qui m'ont aidé et poussé à publier ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Bienvenue chez moi" à Florent Pagny sauf l'histoire elle-même qui m'appartient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Padfoot, rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Parce que je suis un ami génial et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? »

« Crétin. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Remus secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être exaspéré et pouffa.

« On ne te changera jamais. »

« C'est tout à fait impossible. » approuva l'autre voix.

Un doux silence s'imposa de lui-même dans la petite maison. La neige tombait sur le paysage obscurci par la nuit en ce mois de décembre. Un petit feu éclairait la pièce, ses flammes dansant dans les yeux des deux hommes assis à même le sol, leur dos s'appuyant contre le divan.

Le plus grand des deux, le dénommé Padfoot, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient élégamment dans son cou et des yeux gris scintillants dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Sérieusement Sirius, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? »

L'interpellé sembla un peu mal à l'aise et après quelques minutes de silence répondit.

« On se voit de moins en moins. A cause de l'entraînement d'auror et tout ça... Parfois, je ne suis même pas là pour la Pleine Lune. Je n'aime pas te laisser tout seul. »

Remus s'agita un peu.

« Je ne suis pas tout seul. James est souvent là. Et Peter aussi. »

« James va bientôt être père, il aura du mal à rester avec toi au lieu de Lily. Et Peter n'est pas d'une grande aide sous forme de rat, seul, face à un loup. » murmura-t-il avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, Padfoot. Je comprends tout à fait. Vous ne devez pas vous sacrifier pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

Padfoot s'étrangla à moitié et se tourna vers son ami avec des yeux brillants.

« Remus ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu es notre ami et que nous faisons ça de notre _plein gré_ ? »

Remus détourna la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Sirius soupira.

« Moony. »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête mais Sirius savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

« J'aimerais te faire écouter une chanson. »

« Une chanson ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute-la juste. »

Il se leva et dévoila son synthé. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Remus.

« Je ne suis pas un très bon musicien et je ne parle pas très bien français mais...j'espère que tu comprendras l'essentiel. »

Remus acquiesça, intrigué.

Peu après, les premières notes résonnèrent dans la petite pièce.

Sirius était concentré sur ce qu'il jouait, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, faisant attention de ne pas faire de fautes.

Après quelques notes, sa voix grave résonna, un peu hésitante.

_A toi qui marches longtemps_

_Quand la pluie fait rage_

_Quand partent les ans_

_Quand la rue te vole tes nuits_

_Quand c'est toujours dimanche tant pis_

_-_

_A toi qui cherches un abri_

_Qui donnerait tes mains_

_Pour un peu de travail_

_Qui essaies de rester fier_

_Quand tes chaussures s'écaillent _

_-_

_Y a toujours un poème_

_Pour le destin qui te blesse_

_Quelqu'un qui t'aime_

_Pour les regrets que tu laisses_

_Si tu peux rester le même_

_Toi qui changes tant d'adresse _

_-_

Sirius le fixa dans les yeux, un message dans le regard.

« Cette chanson est pour toi. »

-

_Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

_Bienvenu chez moi_

_Pour partager l'ivresse, les doutes, les peines et les joies_

_Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

_Si tu n'abandonnes pas_

_Tu vaux plus que ce que tu crois_

_-_

Sa voix se fit plus ferme, plus assurée mais toujours aussi douce, pendant que Remus sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de Sirius pendant le court silence.

Il reprit, la voix légèrement éraillée.

-

_Souvent les lèvres sont sèches_

_Et les portes sont closes_

_Quand la ville s'endort_

_Quand le corps est fatigué_

_Quand la solitude brûle plus fort _

_-_

_A toi qui mérites mieux_

_Que des barreaux solides_

_Comme unique décor_

_A ces rires invisibles_

_Qui n'te réveillent pas quand tu dors_

_-_

_Y a toujours un soleil dans les larmes que tu verses_

_Et quelqu'un qui sait_

_Ta patience et ta tendresse_

_Toi qui restes fort et droit_

_Devant les murs qui se dressent _

_-_

_Oh, sois le bienvenu chez moi_

_Bienvenu chez moi_

_Sans or et sans promesse_

_J'ai tant à apprendre de toi_

_-_

_Bienvenu chez moi_

_Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

_Si tu n'abandonnes pas_

_Tu vaux plus que ce que tu crois_

_Que ce que tu crois_

_-_

Sa voix décolla, vibrant de l'émotion qu'il essayait de faire passer à son ami. Un feu brûlait dans ses yeux pendant qu'il chantait.

-

_Et si tu veux crier tes désirs_

_Ici tu peux pleurer sans rougir_

_Ici tu peux parler sans mentir, mentir, mentir_

_-_

_Et si tu veux hurler ton amour_

_Ne pas te taire des jours et des jours_

_Tu seras bienvenu toujours, oui toujours, toujours_

_-_

_Tu seras bienvenu chez moi_

_Reste le même je serai moi_

_Et si je plonge un jour dis-moi_

_Tu seras là, dis-moi_

_Bienvenu chez moi_

_-_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. La chanson était finie.

Sirius, les yeux fermés, poussa un soupir.

Remus avait la gorge nouée d'émotion.

Son ami le regarda et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Tu as toujours été trop seul Moony, je veux changer ça. »

Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, effleura des doigts sa joue. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement.

« Je veux que tu saches, que tu comprennes que je serais toujours là pour toi. » Il lui sourit. « Je t'admire, tu sais ? Tu as tellement souffert mais tu restes là, fort et droit. Tu mérites mieux que la vie que tu as. Tu te dénigres alors que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu crois. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là, pour tout, autant pour les bonnes choses que les mauvaises. Je suis ton ami avant tout, Moony. Et...Et je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Pour ta tendresse et ta patience, ta force et ton courage, ta chaleur et... Moony, n'abandonne jamais. Tu vaux tellement, tellement plus. Et j'aimerais tout savoir de toi, que tu restes comme tu es, que tu ne changes jamais. Et...et parce que je sais que si je tombe, tu m'aideras, je veux être là pour toi. Tu seras toujours bienvenu chez moi, Moony. Toujours. »

Remus fut incapable de répondre, ébranlé par la déclaration de son ami.

« Merci. » répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Merci pour tout Sirius. »

Tout d'un coup, il serra son ami dans ses bras tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Padfoot lui sourit légèrement et se sépara de lui avec douceur.

« Moony, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. »

Les grands yeux dorés de Remus se levèrent vers lui, attentifs.

« _Y a toujours un poème Pour le destin qui te blesse Quelqu'un qui t'aime Pour les regrets que tu laisses...Y a toujours un soleil dans les larmes que tu verses Et quelqu'un qui sait Ta patience et ta tendresse... Sans or et sans promesse J'ai tant à apprendre de toi... _» Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. « Je t'aime Moony. » souffla-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser, à peine un effleurement de lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Remus se laissa faire au bout de quelques secondes, préférant ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passait...juste sentir son cœur et celui de Sirius battre plus vite l'enivrait.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il rouvrit les yeux – qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés – et sursauta quand Sirius parla :

« Rem ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu veux pas habiter avec moi ? »

* * *

**Valà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaît.**

**Encore merci Tayplayrock ! **

**Sorn**


End file.
